


Tea

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anders keeps trying to make tea for Mitchell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' or 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

The first time Anders ever makes tea, it’s cheap and old. It sits buried in the cupboards for God knows how long and carries the taste. Mitchell smells it and it must show on his face for Anders yanks the cup away, stomping off as he grumbles about the lack of tea and need to shop. Mitchell takes it as a small mercy. 

On the second attempt Mitchell is slowly moving into Anders’ apartment. Some of his shirts are mixed in with Anders and his shoes stuffed beneath the bed. Anders has started to carry his cinnamon toothpaste, but still tries sneaking mint onto his toothbrush. 

The tea is a purchase on their first joint shopping trip. Too much milk and sugar nearly makes him gag, but he still grins. 

The third attempt, Mitchell has finally and fully settled into his apartment. The occasion is marked by vodka and ice cream from a new business partner.

"I may have put vodka in our tea kettle last night. Does it taste like alcohol?" 

Mitchell sighs, curling up against him as he dumps the tea onto a fake plant.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I deserved a fluffy break after studying - running around lost trying to find my advisor, and meeting with my professor. 
> 
> :3


End file.
